


Stumbling through Worlds

by JBerry11



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBerry11/pseuds/JBerry11
Summary: What if Aelin escaped from Maeve’s clutches through the Wyrdmarks? What if those Wyrdmarks lead her to the Night Court? Join Aelin and Fenrys as they try to find their way back to Terrasen while recovering from their experiences with Maeve.*ToG & Acotar crossover, set at the start of KoA and the end of Acowar*
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**You do not yield.**

_She will not yield._

Aelin heard her mother’s voice echoing in the prison she was currently waiting in. Suffocating iron enveloped her from all sides, on her hands and face and back, leaving her with no release from the fire that slowly builds inside of her.

**You do not yield.**

_She must find a way out._

Fenrys was waiting outside of the iron coffin, unable to move or talk in his wolf form as a result of Maeve’s torturous blood oath. The only times they could communicate was with their eyes, and blinking- though Aelin was only ever out of the box _and_ conscious at the same time when Cairn was getting ready to start his torture again. Or torturing her whilst she was looking at Fenrys.

Afterwards Aelin was always left wondering if Cairn even did anything. If she was actually tortured, or if it was just Maeve toying with her mind again. Any scarring that could of appeared and told her what was real was always wiped away by healers the next day.

**You do not yield.**

_She would save Fenrys._

Aelin and Fenrys had just watched Connall die in front of their eyes- and she was sure that he was being punished by Maeve for his lack of loyalty. First by forcing him to watch Aelin as she was abused again and again from Cairn’s ministrations, all without being able to help her. Then with Connall’s cruel last words that Maeve prompted him to utter, which would surely haunt Fenrys as he sits silently next to her box. After all, nothing is more cruel than someone’s own mind working against them. Aelin had experienced that well enough over the last few months… or was it years?

**You do not yield.**

_She would save herself._

Right now she had no companion but her dark thoughts. Is any of this even real? Maybe it was all just one horrid nightmare and she would wake up with her scars still adorning her body, with Rowan holding her in his arms. Maybe this is just some twisted nightmare she conjured for herself. Or maybe it is all real, and Rowan wouldn’t come and save Aelin. The hope that Rowan might rescue her is just a baseless fantasy Maeve conjured up only to destroy, so she might try and weasel out the location of the Wyrdkeys from her.

**You do not yield.**

_Wyrdkeys. Wyrdmarks._

A sliver of hope slithered through her mind as she thought of Wyrdmarks; her chance to get out of here. Hope is dangerous to hold onto, as it is so easy to form- but so much easier to destroy. She must try though.

Long ago Nehemia had taught her that they could create portals around this world and other worlds alike. It would be risky, but she must at least try to create a portal.

Quickly, Aelin swiped her arm against the sharp edge of the iron mask that had suffocated her during her captivity. Successfully cutting open her arm and making ink of blood to use, Aelin quietly drew several marks on top of the iron box, in hopes that Cairn wouldn’t come if he thought she was still unconscious and silent.

Finishing up the symbols of her blood, Aelin hoped that the Wyrdmarks could take her to her home, or really anywhere away from Maeve in this world. In theory, the marks should- along with her chanting, take her and any other occupants within five metres of the box away through a portal. If she were lucky, that would mean that Fenrys could be transported with her.

Beginning the chant, Aelin whispered in a strange language, before increasing volume louder and louder still. As she continued, marks began to glow an eerie blue colour, encompassing Aelin’s whole vision, as she continued. To stop would be suicide by this point. Especially since in the corners of her subconsciousness, she heard people shouting and crashing outside the box.

**You do not yield.**

_She will overcome Maeve_

Rapid banging on the coffin was all but tuned out as Aelin continued the chant, even as it seemed to take control of her very soul.  
The only other sounds that were filtering through her ears were the memories of her mother’s words, mixing with her own shouts.

**You.**

**Do.**

**Not.**

**Yield.**

  
With a final push Aelin opened the portal, her last thought filling her with hope and relief as she fell into the comforting black of unconsciousness.

_She made it out._


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Fenrys wake up in Velaris.

_“That’s a… he’s…”_

_“How.. break through… wards”_

Aelin slowly came back to consciousness in the same iron coffin that she had been imprisoned in for weeks on end. Her senses all remained dulled as she rested on the cool iron, though she had no way of telling if the dulling was her fault or that of the iron affecting her.

But…are there voices outside?

_“…no visible injuries”_

_“…dangerous…”_

_“Help him!... why…”_

The never ending darkness suffocated Aelin as she wondered if something happened to Maeve’s soldiers to make them so loud.

Was her vision recovered and the dark was too much or was there something wrong with her?

_“… the iron coffin?”_

_“Oh cauldron…”_

Maybe she is in another of Maeve’s visions? What else would change the routine of torture before an eventually disturbed sleep?

_“I haven’t received… no intel…”_

_“What are the strange markings?”_

As Aelin started listening to the voices, her hearing began to improve. However muffled by the iron, she could still grasp the main idea from the soldier’s conversation. They must be new, what with asking about her box and all.

They should stay silent. Maeve will kill them.

_“Tie him, we don’t know how he got inside.”_

_“But-“_

_“A wolf!”_

What? Suddenly Aelin remembered, as she became fully aware for the first time after the exhaustive process of writing Wyrdmarks. Creating a portal on such a massive scale, especially with such little energy seemed to take its toll on her short term memory for a while.

Aelin felt the hope bloom inside of her chest yet again, before being suffocated by a healthy amount of suspicion.

Who knows if Fenrys was ok?

She had to get out of this box.

Aelin’s resolve grew and evolved as she formed a basic plan to get her and Fenrys out of there.

Aelin would lay in the iron box quietly as she waited for someone to eventually open the prison, where she would ambush them and find her way back to her court.

Quickly, she turned her mind to something other than the substance covering her wrists, head and body- knowing that if she focused on it, she would be sucked into a well of desperation and despair again.

Therefore, while avoiding her dark thoughts, Aelin tuned into the conversation occurring around her.  
Maybe if the gods decided to give her a break she might even hear something about where she was, and how far she would have to journey to reach Terrasen.

_“But my question is, how did they pass through the wards? This house has some of the strongest wards in Prythian, so how did they manage the impossible?”_

Where is Prythian?

_“I don’t know Rhys, but they are unconscious! There is no way they could of done it alone, so you must help them while we work it out. What if they went through something like I did? Huh? Would you just leave me-”_

_“You know it’s not the same Mor. There is a much higher of a chance that they are malicious, and want to take down the current strongest court.”_

_“Only the strongest currently? We all know those idiot high lords have no chance against us.”_

_“Do try to stay on topic.”_

_“Well anyway-“_

_“We should look in the coffin.”_

_“What?”_

_“It may have something or someone important inside, especially with those sun and fire symbols on the outside.”_

_“It’s a coffin. We will find nothing but a corpse in it.”_

_“Can’t hurt to check.”_

_“I’ll open it, and everyone else stay back, just in case.”_

After a series of confirmations relating to the last comment, Aelin closed her eyes and put her hands on her stomach- ready to seem anything but well, alive.

Preparing herself for the inevitable burst of light, Aelin didn’t so much as flinch when the coffin opened.  
She still couldn’t help but be a little grateful for the reduce in iron surrounding her.

Aelin couldn’t look up with her eyes closed serenely- as the only part the person would be looking at with the mask on.

Aelin could guess that the person had been surprised at her appearance, what with the nearly inaudible gasp that was emitted. If she weren’t as close to the person as she was, she wouldn’t of noticed.

“What is it?” A female questioned, curious to the contents that the man was examining thoroughly.

Aelin kept still, not even breathing as she felt the persons gaze assess her condition. Not in a inappropriate manner, even due to her nakedness- but the gaze seemed… curious.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted, and Aelin’s body reacted unconsciously as she twisted and shot out her elbows, soon after catching her fall on the hard wooden floors with a roll.

Her hair rested the floor as she crouched into a fighting position, the strands much longer due to the healers at Maeve’s camp.

So much for acting unconscious.

Aelin focused most of her attention on the man that she had escaped from, the rest of her attention exclusively on the other four unknown individuals in the room as she looked through the thin slits of the mask.

That was Aelin’s first mistake.

The man had shaken off his surprise quickly from her jump scare and now stood ready to fight next to four other beautiful individuals, two of which had massive, elegant wings.

And Aelin thought her court was filled with attractive people. This group had looks that rivalled even Lysandra, though no one would ever hear those words uttered near the vain shifter.

Mentally shaking off her distraction, Aelin realised why her hearing was so much worse in the iron box when she tried to bare her canines.

She was a human again.

When she finished the Wyrdmarks, her body must of shifted unconsciously before ending up in whatever part of Erilea she resided in now.

Aelin supposed she knew, somewhere in her mind that she needed the confidence that came with the personality she had always donned as Celaena Sardothien.

“She’s human?” Another female utters, looking at her ears with narrowed eyes and slightly furrowed brows. As the woman observed her, Aelin noticed the long blond hair adorning her head, so much like Aelin’s own, currently in dire need of a wash.

Ignoring the comment, she glanced quickly at the room behind the fae, determining that she would need to move and fight her way through to get to the door they stood in front of. But first she would have to find Fenrys.

Still holding her defensive pose, Aelin turned her head to find the wolf she would escape with. This blasted mask was hindering her eyesight.

That was her second mistake.

Finding the box that had kept her imprisoned on her right side, Aelin got ready to sprint to Fenrys, whose tail was poking from behind the iron, before grabbing a torch near the wall to set fire to the room. If she stayed in her human form, there was no chance that she would be able to fight her way past four very capable looking fae warriors. A distraction would be necessary.

Besides, wouldn’t it be satisfying to melt that iron box to the ground. Just because she wasn’t in fae form didn’t mean she couldn’t still use fire to her advantage.

Distracted as she was from forming an escape plan, Aelin didn’t notice when someone snuck up behind her- before promptly forcing a dagger to her neck.

One of the first lessons Aelin had learnt from Arobynn in her early years as Celaena was to never, under any circumstances let your opponent out of your sight. Why? Well, she soon learnt that you could be injured in many, many ways if you weren’t aware of any possible attackers.

She was in bed for a week after that lesson.

Aelin should of scanned the room first. Maybe then she would of seen Carin hiding behind a large dining room table that stood elegantly behind her, taking advantage of the distraction every other person in the room was in.

Except Fenrys, but he was most likely still unconscious.

“Missed me, Bitch?” Carin snarled softly in her ear, a mockery of a gesture Rowan had often shared with her.

“Never” Aelin growled out in return, not prepared to submit so easily this time around.

She would never yield again.

Carin pressed the dagger further into her skin as she stood in his arms, the steel’s cool surface caressing her skin. At least it wasn’t iron. She wouldn’t be able to handle anymore covering her body. Besides, she was doing an excellent job of ignoring the chains and mask.

Aelin’s mind frantically worked as she tried to find a way out of this precarious situation, noting that if she leant only infinitesimally into the dagger she would die. Despite Maeve’s treatment, she did most definitely not want that.

Widening her eyes in realisation, Aelin remembered the one simple rule Maeve had given Carin prior to her torture.

The one sentence that had been her ruination only days before. That without those four words Aelin could of avoided so much pain.

Now it would be her strength.

_“Do not kill her.”_

That had been Maeve’s one mistake.

Aelin only needed her to make one.

She leaned into the dagger, risking her very life on this gamble, and it paid off as Carin hurriedly pulled it away to avoid cutting her further, the blood oath infecting his movements.

Taking advantage of Carin’s momentary surprise, Aelin spun and swiftly stole a dagger from Carin’s belt, clashing blades with him when he tried to stab her thigh.

Aelin had to get this over quickly, especially since the others present could easily take advantage of her distraction.

That was except Fenrys, who had opened his eyes prior to Aelin’s belief. In fact, for the past five minutes he had been desperately trying to rise, or even so little as move to help Aelin.

The hope that he could escape Maeve was so close, if only he could escape her mind and oath.

Even death would be a relief by this point. Connall was dead. Aelin would be too if he couldn’t stop the other fae from advancing on her and Carin.

With that thought in mind, Fenrys gritted his canines and shakily moved a paw forward.

**One step.**

He felt the blood oath deep within his very essence and rebelled from it, knowing that he would likely die for it.

If he did, at least it would be for an honourable cause.

He would not let Aelin die here today. He could not.

Fenrys trembled all over as he inched forward, step by painstaking step.

**Two, three steps.**

Pain tore through his body as he stumbled from behind that horrible iron box.

He growled low and deep, taking the attention of the four fae standing in front of the door. He would get Aelin out of this room alive today. She would save them all.

**Four steps.**

Howling louder yet again, Fenrys picked up his pace as he stalked towards the warriors.

**Five, six, seven.**

Pain rippled through his very soul, Maeve’s last defence.

**Eight, nine.**

His eyes glared as he leapt forward on his hind legs, breaking free from Maeve for the first time in centuries.

**Ten steps.**

Fenrys felt free as he pounced in front of the fae. He was still not safe yet, as he stalked up and down in a line to block off Aelin from their view with his white, lumbering body.

Anytime one of the fae tried to get closer to him, he snarled with vengeance, keeping his eyes on them as they communicated together silently.

Fenrys felt his lungs contract, and his heart started beating slower and slower with every horrible breath, but he ignored the pain as he protected Aelin.

She had earned his respect during those long hours of torture. Possibly even before that with Rolfe.

Never once did he glance back at her however, believing the rightful queen would defeat and kill Carin for all he had done.

It turned out that Fenrys was correct in his assumptions, as Aelin pointed a dagger at Carin’s neck, who was currently winded on the floor.

Something changed in Aelin at that moment, a killing calm enveloping her senses as she stabbed the dagger ruthlessly through his hand. Calmly, Aelin picked up the dagger Carin had held, ready to get out of her hold only moments earlier.

Ignoring Carin’s desperate pleas, she took all the weapons from his body with ruthless efficiency, before stabbing him again and again in places that would hurt horribly, but not kill him.

_Yet._

Aelin had never been so glad for Arobynn’s twisted torture lessons.

She then learnt close to Carin’s face, smiling wickedly as she whispered in his ear threateningly, with chains clanking horribly.

“See you in hell”

It was then she gutted him, so similar to Archer Finn so long ago.

Standing up, Aelin ignored the spluttering and rasping coming from Carin, instead landing a hand on Fenrys in thanks, holding the metal chain away from his back as to not hurt him- at her own expense.

The fae watching looked at the human and wolf in astonishment, confused as to how she managed to calm a ruthless creature so fast, without even a whisper of breath.

This surprise, and even fear only increased when they looked behind the girl to see the fae male they were arguing over only seconds before, bleeding red over the floor.

How did a simple human kill a powerful warrior so quickly?

This was not a girl to be underestimated.

That statement only rang truer as the male with purple eyes attempted to enter her mind.

If it were possible, the human’s unique eyes only grew even more threatening as she focused exclusively on the man.

“Get. Out.” She whispered softly. That was somehow worse than her yelling in anger.

Suppressing a shiver, he did as she said- deciding to humour the curious woman instead of getting further on her bad side.

“Apologies” he smirked “but perhaps you would be interested in telling how you got inside my home.” His eyes held a dangerous glint, so similar to Aelin’s own as he questioned her.

That glint was the only reason she didn’t immediately fight them. That and the fact that she didn’t particularly want anymore death today. Her killing calm had not left her yet though, the adrenaline keeping her upright.

Aelin looked blankly and decided this was a good a time as any to determine where in her world she was.

“And where is this home?” She asked innocently, tilting her head slightly.

“You don’t know?” The female with blond hair blurted. She glanced curiously at a man next to her, who had glowing red gems all over his body.

Aelin simply stared through the mask, somehow still arrogant as ever despite being at a disadvantage here.

The other woman with a tattoo down her arm then responded to her quickly.

“This is Velaris.”

By now every fae on Pyrathin had heard of the mysterious city that Rhysand and his successors had hidden for eons. You would have to of been pretty oblivious to not know about it.

Then again, she was human.

Feyre looked closely at the woman’s eyes as she responded, finding the barest hint of surprise before her arrogant expression returned. Her eyes were the only part of her face she could see. Of course, her body was bared to them, but she chose not to mention it.

“I’ll be leaving now.” The girl confidently replied, the wolf also looking at them almost with a humane sense of apprehension.

Feyre looked at her mate, asking for an opening to his mind with a stroke of her magic.

After his walls fell, she conferred with him.

_Are we sure she should leave? The other courts will eat her up on the way to the human lands._

The courts had gotten along with humans a little more, but there was still an element of distrust between fae and humans. Especially since some courts had fae that would just ignore the new treaty- especially those in Beron’s territory.

_We will try to keep her here for now, especially since we still don’t know how she got past our wards. She doesn’t look like she will crack under torture easily either._

_What about her chains and mask?_

_We can try and get her to open up about it later. Her eyes hold a depth- like they have seen horrors._

With that, Rhysand closed their communication and talked with the girl again.

“Do you want to stay here for the night…”

“Celaena Sardothien.” responded with a dramatic bow- chains clanking together again, as she looked for any signs of recognition. Nothing. It was curious that he didn’t recognise her, since often her reputation as Celaena preceded her.

Aelin considered the offer, it may be a trap- but looking down at Fenrys, it may be better to stay, as he doesn’t seem in best health. She wasn’t looking the best either.

“Ok. But we will most likely be gone by morning.” Aelin settled with. It would be glorious to have a bed again- you never truly appreciate what you have until it is gone.

“Of course” the man responded again, he seems like their leader.

“But if you betray us you will not live another day.” She threatened, ready to walk forward with Fenrys, whose eyes were dilated in pain.

Her own eyes widened under the mask, and she tried to make eye contact with him as he swayed slightly.

“Fen-” she cried, cut off by a thud at her feet.

He had collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️ ✨  
> I hope the next chapter will be released on Sunday next week, but it could be later.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> -JBerry11


	3. Chains and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrys and the iron.

“Fen-!”

Aelin dropped to her knees to try and get closer to her friend. She couldn’t lose him now. Not when they had been through so much.

“Come on! Look at me Fen.” She whispered to him as she tilted his dropping head towards her.

His eyes opened blearily as he looked her over, as if for the last time.

Aelin’s shackled hands hovered shakily over his form as she questioned what was wrong with him. She hated being helpless. Especially when it counted the most.

She didn’t see when he had broke through the blood oath Maeve had held over him for too long.

When Fenrys closed his eyes after looking over at her, Aelin thought she would lose it. She didn’t often pray to the gods, but today was an exception.

And when that didn’t work she instead cursed them with all her might- yelling out to whomever would listen.

She ignored the fae standing away from them, looking over and whispering with curious gazes.

Nevertheless, her shouting must of payed off because his eyes opened again and again- albeit slowly, but he was holding on.

A single tear slipped down Aelin’s cheek when she realised what he was telling her.

_Four blinks._

_I am here, I am with you._

More tears streamed down her face and onto the cool iron of her mask as she scoffed at Fenrys. He always had been dramatic.

“Just hold on a little longer. Just a little…” she ordered with horror as she watched his chest slow until he looked, well…

_Dead._

No. He would not die for her today. He owed it to himself to live another day.

A thought came to her then, a push from the Gods or from her own frantic mind- she would never know.

It may not work, but Aelin had to try.

If only for Fenrys.

Shooting up as to not waste anymore time, Aelin looked at the fae she still hadn’t had the time to meet properly- the iron on her face only adding to the fierce expression she wore.

“Give me that dagger.” She commanded with one hand outstretched, a distant part in her mind constantly reminding her of the ever decreasing time frame she had to save Fenrys.

The strangers must of realised how serious she was in this moment as the one with red gemstones all over his body tossed a weapon from his belt to her.

Aelin may not of wanted to accept her birthright, but she acted as a true queen in that moment.

Catching the dagger deftly, Aelin crouched down and while looking at the fae, she sliced her forearm clean open with a ruthlessness many others didn’t possess.

Somewhere in the back of her mind couldn’t help but be glad for the cleanliness of the steel as she watched the blood well up enough from the wound for Fenrys to drink from. She would never bring Carin’s dirty blood near her own.

Or Fenrys for that matter.

Nudging the wolfs head slightly, Aelin hoped, prayed, _believed_ that he wasn’t gone from this realm yet.

When Fenrys didn’t so much as move, Aelin opened his mouth herself, putting her arm just above it as she dropped the blood into his mouth.

Keeping the steady stream going, she watched in bated anticipation as her friend tilted his head himself- showing that he had a chance of survival.

That didn’t change that the chance was slim. So, _so_ slim.

“Do you accept this blood oath?” Aelin called out, watching as he blinked once, much slower than before.

_Yes._

“Then _live_ Fenrys.” She ordered

“ _Live”_

Fenrys haven’t moved yet, his white form slumped on the floor on its side.

_“Live”_

His eyes flickered behind the eyelids in his wolf form. Hope blossomed in her heart once more.

_“Live”_

The fae by the door looked over the wolfs body, not quite sure of the custom that she had performed with the wolf.

Two men looked despairingly at each other as they watched the wolf die, knowing there was no way that it could survive.

They may not of known the strange human, but that didn’t stop the pity that snuck up on them.   
They had all lost someone close over the years.

The blond haired woman and the one who had been enveloped in shadows had instead looked at each other contemplatively.

This human did not look like one to fester the lost hope that had bloomed in her being, showed through that one word.

_Live_

Though Celaena also did not seem like a girl that would be merciful. Shown all too obviously through her brutal torture of the dead man on the floor.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?

_“Live”_

The wolf twitched from the fierce human’s words.

_“Live”_

Celaena kept chanting furiously. Tears trickled down her naked body.

_“Live”_

The wolf stretched out his paws shakily, and with one final push he looked up.

_“Live, Fenrys.”_

The wolf, most likely called Fenrys opened his dulled eyes and looked at the female.

With an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, the wolf blinked three times at the woman.

A code maybe? It is strange however, especially since a wolf would not usually contain the intelligence necessary for that.

Mor had not cared to learn the new and constantly evolving human customs however, and perhaps this was something trained in wolves over time.

They all saw Celaena blink twice back, quiet as she just sat in the wolfs company.

It seemed it would live.

The girl slumped over as she rested finally.

She had endured enough.

The last few minutes had been ones of despair and hope mixed up into a never ending cycle for Aelin. It was time to rest.

The adrenaline had finally worn off.

But the gods just loved to torment her, and it was at that moment that Aelin’s mind had finally kept up with the fact that her hands and face were enveloped by iron still.

She was not ok. _She was not ok._

Her hands started to tremble wildly, and Aelin shoved them under her legs that were rested on the floor- unwilling to let anyone else see any more weakness that escaped from her.

“Get out.” She whispered to the fae.

“What?” Someone replied distantly, the person unknown to Aelin as she looked at Fenrys, trying to calm herself.

He looked at her worriedly, and even after almost dying he would stay with her. She wasn’t sure if he would stay after forcing the blood oath on him.

_The iron stayed on._

As her heart started beating erratically, Aelin tried to get the others out again. She couldn’t let anyone see her like this but Fen.

“Out!” She shouted this time, as she tried to redirect her thoughts. It was fruitless- all that filled her head was the oppression from the iron that stayed firmly on her arms.

She needed it off.

They had to leave. They hadn’t left.

Fenrys jumped up again, stumbling as he weakly tried to growl at the people.

He had seen how close Aelin was to loosing it- and if being with her when she changed her very personality at Skulls Bay was any indicator, she wouldn’t want anyone else to watch as she unravelled.

The fae just watched unsurely as Aelin remained turned away from them, trying to shield herself from the eyes.

The iron was affecting her more than Fenrys had imagined.

Suddenly, she turned around and with bloodshot eyes she glared at the others weakly, her hair lying limply against her back- so very different to its normal volume.

“Get out!” Aelin shouted to the fae one last time, her eyes then looking at him with a rawness that she barely let anyone see.

Her hands came out from under her legs, and with a body racking shiver, Aelin tried to claw off the iron on her wrists.

She knew distantly that the strangers were still in the room, but by this point the iron had overwhelmed any logical thoughts she could have had before.

Blood coated her hands, from both the wound that saved Fenrys and the new ones she was creating from her desperate clawing.

Aelin couldn’t even feel the pain anymore.

The iron suffocated her. Any new wounds were merely a prick compared to the metal on her naked skin.

It was almost like thinking about it made it all so much worse.

She couldn’t stop.

“Fenrys! I need help. Get it off. The iron, no I can’t get it off- get it off!”

Aelin rambled desperately as Fenrys looked down at the metal on her hands.

“Fenrys, where’s my mate! Where is my husband? Where is Rowan?” Aelin cried continuously- getting louder and louder as her voice broke on the words.

Aelin was not in her right mind as she continued harming her wrists with nails that had grown out over the months of captivity.

“I’m not ok, I’m not ok, get it off- I need Rowan, _where is he?_ ” She yelled- not hearing the whimpers from Fenrys and questions made by the others in the room.

Fenrys had been pawing at the iron at his own expense for minutes now, looking up at Aelin as he furiously tried to stop her from harming herself further.

But Aelin was so far into her own mind that she didn’t even notice as one Fae male advanced cautiously, as if she were a frightened animal.

No, Fenrys realised as he looked over him, he was fae, but different- with wings and shadows curling around his body. Strange, he had not heard of any creature like this in his travels over centuries. Where were they?

Shaking off the thought for later, Fenrys allowed the man to crouch in front of Aelin, who was trembling wildly and moving her hands up to her face.

”Get it off.” She repeated again and again, softer this time. More brokenly. 

It was strange seeing her so unhinged. Aelin had been so strong for so long.

He could not help her in his wolf form- and he couldn’t help but mourn over the fact, but he was not ready to change yet. Not when his twin’s death was still so fresh.

He hadn’t said anything, or even acted in a way that would make anyone suspect, but Fenrys had tried to change into a human while watching Aelin.

His form prevented him from doing so.

As if his mind knew he wasn’t ready for that, or for his powers to be used yet.

The man of shadows crouched down in front of Aelin, not speaking, but understanding with a soft expression, clearly designed to comfort. It didn’t look like something he was used to doing.

“I’m going to try and get these chains off, ok?”

The only indicator that Aelin actually heard him was her trembling hands that lowered slowly.

She was still muttering to herself with a mind far from here.

The man held out his hands, blue gems sparkling brightly on top of his armour, but that was not what made Fenrys widen his eyes.

It was instead the males hands, burned beyond recognition with scars all over.

What could he of been through? It seems the fae group had understood as deeply as Aelin and Fenrys how cruel the world could be.

These people seemed aware of the horrors of war.

He would be careful with them.

It was then that a blue light brought his mind back to Aelin as the man allowed his slivers of blue to encompass the chains of iron and unlock them.

This power the fae held must have been considerable if he could unlock _iron_ of all substances.

Upon further inspection, the chains were complex and hard to undo as well.

What power did they stumble upon?

The man then did the same with the mask as well, revealing Aelin’s flawless skin that was only marred by the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Those tears slowed at last.

Aelin’s mind stumbled through the following events, not exactly present as she shakily stood up with Fen and was led to the room they dwelled in now.

She didn’t care think further into the curious and worried expressions of the strange fae.

Aelin had closed the door rather roughly she remembered, before sitting on the floor of stone and bursting into flames.

She was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! 😘❤️✨  
> A shorter chapter today 😬.  
> Sorry in advance because my chapter upload times will change according to my different routines (because of school 😥)  
> On a happier note, has anyone else read A Court of Silver Flames? Nessian is my life ;)  
> As always, I love reading all your comments and Kudos brighten my day!  
> \- JBerry11


	4. Masks and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Fenrys wake up and talk to the Inner Circle.

Aelin did not wake up to the sounds of death. For the first time in what felt like centuries, she woke without disturbance.

She didn’t wake up because of Carin. She didn’t wake up because of Maeve. She instead awakened to the sounds of nature floating around her on a breeze so light that it would seem to just be a part of ones imagination.

She was even spared from the horrors of her own mind. From nightmares making it seem like Carin was still alive, and Maeve was just one step from him as she watched Aelin scream.

She knew the torture her mind constantly inflicted on her would not stop though. It was only brought to heel because of her own exhaustion from the day that seemed so long ago.

It was only yesterday. Gods, what was her life turning into?

She had burned and burned in her fae form when she was alone again in her temporary room, before turning back into a human and collapsing on the bed Fenrys had watched over her on.

At least she knew in her iron addled mind that she should keep her advantages secret from these fae, in case they tried to stop her from getting back to her court.

Especially since they all still thought she was a human.

Dismissing any stray thoughts, Aelin internally prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation she would have. Aelin didn’t particularly want to speak to anyone at the present, her mind was either running circles around itself, or just blank. Horribly, thankfully empty.

Aelin looked over at Fenrys stirring on the plush bed they currently rested on.

She didn’t have time to be thankful for the soft bed that seemed to just envelop her yesterday, but Aelin could of cried out in relief at the change from that hard iron now. Even the floor would be wonderful at that point.

Oh no. Looking down at the floor she was thinking of, Aelin noticed something.

When she burned with scorching fire on the stone floor, she didn’t think about the mark it would leave. Aelin leapt up quickly and glided off the bed quietly, as to not wake Fen. He had undergone enough, especially with almost dying yesterday, so Aelin would leave him asleep as long as she could.

The black scorched mark laid on the white stone floor, beside a black circular rug placed artistically next to the double bed. She pulled the rug from its place and left it on top of the mark. Someone would most likely find the mark quickly, but by that time Aelin should be out of this city, wherever it is.

Looking over, Aelin saw a small wooden table painted black next to a similarly coloured dresser, that somehow fitted with the white stone and black rug. The bed was the only splash of colour in this room, with a shimmering light golden cover that held Fenrys.

Aelin then wasted no time as she looked for any weapons hidden in the room, knowing that despite seeing her fight Carin, they would most likely still underestimate her as a human. The dagger she had from earlier was taken away, just as her wounds on her arm and wrists were wrapped- most likely during the aftermath of taking the iron off. She hated that she showed her vulnerabilities to these strangers.

As Aelin dug through the dresser, she found multiple pins left on top of the belts in the first drawer. These people must be truly stupid to leave sharp hair pins for her, especially these finger length ones. Any one of these could kill a person with the right blow.

She may not be able to take them on all alone with the sharp, yet small pins, but with Fenrys, Aelin was sure she could defeat the fae. After all, she was Celaena Sardothien- Adarlan’s famous Assassin long before she had ever mastered her fire.

Aware that she was still very naked, Aelin looked over to a door she overlooked before, most likely leading to a bathroom. Padding over to the door, Aelin opened it and indeed did find a large bath that was already filled with water. Unsure of how that happened, Aelin warily dipped a foot in, finding it a lovely hot temperature. Ignoring the filled bath to think over later, Aelin looked around for hair products to clean her long locks, and as she thought it, the very items she wanted appeared. There was most likely some kind of spell put on the house to make it give her what she wanted. How peculiar. Aelin had never heard of spells like that before.

Aelin sinked deeper into the tub and cleaned the remnants of Maeve and Carin off of her skin. The wrappings over her wounds fell off in the bath, showing her smooth skin, unmarred by any blood or injuries. The wounds must of healed when Aelin turned to fae last night. Sighing, she realised she would need to find more wrappings so it didn’t look suspicious. Now however, Aelin just sat in the water, trying to come to terms with her thoughts. Trying to find what was real and what was not.

Much later Aelin reached into another drawer to get clothes, preferably ones with easy movement so she could still fight.

She put on a deep blue long sleeved blouse and black floaty pants with gold lace trimming, and soon enough Aelin felt a little more like herself. She also picked out a black belt for holding any weapons she may find. Of course, the deadly pins were holding up her drying hair in a bun on top of her head. Some strands were falling out gracefully, still long from her time with Maeve.   
She didn’t want to cut it yet, as it was the only thing that proves she had been tortured for that long in the first place. Of course, her lack of scars also proved something, but they only made her wonder if Maeve made her imagine the scars in the first place. Her hair was the only real, tangible proof.

Dismissing her thoughts yet again, Aelin longed for bandages to put on her arms.

A roll appeared in front of her, making her wonder yet again about what type of power these people have to make a house do what they wished. She would be careful around the fae for what little time she would stay with them.   
Hopefully she could eat and leave. She was still so weak, but she had to get to Rowan and her court, after all there was still a war.

The healers had only kept her muscles from atrophying, but that didn’t keep up her fitness, so that was yet another task to complete- get back to her full strength. At least in Endovier she had been using her muscles each day with the pick-axe. 

Aelin picked up the bandages and wrapped them around her arm and wrists where the wounds would have been, hoping that the fae didn’t ask her to take them off to see the injuries, or something along those lines.

Moving sheets moved her attention to the bed Fenrys was currently sitting up in.

“Hey” she said to Fenrys.

He tiredly lifted his head in acknowledgement.

“You ready to go? We should eat before leaving.”

Fenrys responded by stretching languidly and leaping off the bed, waiting beside Aelin, with his tall body reaching her hip.

Aelin closed her eyes, she could do this- put on one last mask for their hosts to see. Then they would leave and win the horrible war once and for all. Aelin couldn’t even think about the price the Wyrdgate would demand.

Aelin wore the smirk that rose to her face like any other accessory, ready to come and go whenever she wished.

She stepped out of the room at last, relying on Fenrys to lead her to wherever the food was with his animal senses.

When they eventually reached the dining room, Aelin saw that they got rid of the bloodstain from Carin on the floor. The iron box was also gone, thankfully.

“Hello” the girl with a sprawling tattoo over her arm said. She was sitting at the head of the table. She could be important.

Aelin merely scanned the room languidly, making the four people present wait for her to finish. When they all seemed satisfactorily wary, Aelin responded.

“And you are?” She drawled, acting as if even though she asked, they were the ones at a disadvantage. Fenrys seemed to quietly watch them with an animal stillness she did not possess as a human.

“This is Azriel” the purple eyed man gestured to the male with wings and shadows enveloping him. Aelin vaguely remembered him helping her out of the iron yesterday. He was the only one still standing at the edge of the room, half hidden in the darkness.

“Mor,” the man continued, looking over to the fae that had the beautiful golden locks flowing down her back, resting against the red blouse she wore.

“This is my mate Feyre, the High Lady of the Night Court” he said, differently this time as he looked over at her- as if seeing how she would react. All Aelin gave him was that same smirk that had been known to infuriate others easily.

“And I am Rhysand, the High Lord of the Night Court.” He finished, but not before looking Aelin dead in the eye with a dangerous smirk to match her own.

“Just a Lord?” Aelin laughed.

Mor narrowed her eyes at her with something akin to confusion and challenge. “High Lords are some of the most powerful individuals in the realm. Who are you to disrespect him?” She countered.

“I am much more powerful than him.” She claimed arrogantly, “meaning I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“You wish.” Azriel spoke softly, yet his words were somehow filled with arrogance to match her own.

“You’ll see” she winked.

She noticed how Rhysand didn’t introduce the male that was not present earlier, the one that had glowing red gemstones all around his body. That may come later.

In the meantime, Aelin sauntered around the table, seating herself on the opposite end to the girl- Feyre he had said. Right at the head of the table.

The man- Rhysand, only smirked a little wider as he saw her sit down.

And only when she had sat down did Azriel come and sit on the other end, opposite from Mor.

Food aplenty appeared then as well. And however grateful Aelin was with the meal, she couldn’t help but feel as if the many armies back in Terrasen would benefit much more greatly from the food than herself. Besides, she couldn’t even eat much after so long in starvation. Her body would revolt with the too rich food.

Still, Aelin couldn’t show any weaknesses. She was unbreakable to anyone watching, and it would stay that way.

It was then that her next problem showed itself, the cutlery made of iron. The material just seemed to follow her endlessly.

It’s ok. She could do it.

She brushed her fingers against the cool metal, her own mind uprising against her as her features yielded no reaction but that of boredom, with a quick flicker from her eyes, showing a deeper view into her turmoiling mind.

Flashbacks drifted in and out of her head as she fought against memories of the torture. She should of known not to face iron so soon after Maeve. It may of felt like so much longer than one day since she had escaped her Aunt, but the reality was that she wasn’t ready. It had been one day alone. No mask or fake emotion could change that cruel fact.

Of course, Aelin may not of outwardly shown any turmoil to any fae that didn’t know her, but Fenrys had spent so long watching Aelin being pulled in and out of that iron box. That had given him some insight into Aelin’s smallest tells, and so as he watched her at that table, he knew that she was suffering.

Aelin had put on her mask when she entered this room, so he would do the same. Besides, why not have some fun with it? Gods knew he needed some.

So, with a quick backtrack away from the table, Fenrys ran forwards and leapt onto the huge wooden structure.

Dishes on ceramic plates clattered away from his paws as he strutted around the table, disrupting the meal the fae were having. It seemed boring anyhow- the table had been charged with silence.

The plates didn’t burn Fenrys’ paws as he walked, but the iron certainly did when he pushed it away from Aelin’s outstretched hand. He suffered through it for her.

His queen.

  
The thought came randomly into his head, but it was true. Maeve had never truly been his queen- no matter how many times he was forced to say it to her face, though Aelin had earned that respect. He would follow her no matter what happened next.

Meanwhile, the clattering of plates and the movement of that iron jolted Aelin out of her head, oblivious to the realisation Fenrys had made.

She looked up quickly, her blank expression morphing into one of amusement as she watched Fenrys make an absolute fool of himself. What is he doing? Whatever it was, Aelin could not deny that she was glad for the distraction. It did not escape her that he pushed the iron out of her reach, and for that she was thankful.

“Really Fen?” She questioned half heartedly, smiling all the while.

As he jumped off the table looking all to pleased with himself, Mor spoke with a raised eyebrow. “And who is that?”

“My wolf, of course. What did you think he was? A bird?” She responded with a deadly grin.

She was met with glittering eyes and amused expressions all over the room.

That is, before they became serious once more. The table cleared before their conversation.

“Who was the man you killed yesterday?” Rhysand asked.

“Blunt aren’t you?” Aelin started with a grin, before becoming as deadly serious as the fae. “But he is none of your business”

“Ah, well I think it really _is,_ considering you killed him in my own home, which is heavily warded by the way- so how did you, a _human_ , get in? Then why did you kill him?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Aelin said, looking at him innocently from her side of the table.

“Try me.”

“The big, bad fae tried to kill me first!” She said with a very fake sniffle, “and so I returned the favour.” Aelin looked up at him dead in the eye, her malice and rage shining through.

“The only difference was that I succeeded.”

The fae looked at her again, their expressions hardening dangerously, with Azriel looking at her with an unreadable glint in his eyes.

“Fine. If you won’t tell us that, at least say how you got in.” Feyre then added.

Aelin started to open her mouth again, before being cut off.

“Genuinely this time, or we won’t hesitate to use more… _creative_ methods.”

Rhysand looked at her with an expression that seemed to say how he approved of her blood-thirst.

Aelin herself dismissed the exchange, but she couldn’t help but be wary of the words. She wasn’t keen on repeating the torture all over again and she would escape before they ever got her to tell the full story that way.

For now, she was content on giving lies mixed with half truths. It truly is the best way to never slip up.

“I have absolutely no clue how I arrived here.” She lied. “but I do know that I need to find Terrasen, so if you could kindly point me in that direction you will never be bothered by me again.” Truth.

“Terrasen?” Mor asked. “I have never heard of such a place.”

Rhysand glanced at Azriel, watching as he shook his head slightly- making Aelin wonder. If they didn’t know about Terrasen, where was she?

Every continent near Erilea knew about the war going on there- especially with all of the refugees and calls for help coming from her own country.

Is it possible…

“Show me a map.” Aelin demanded, no smirk to be seen as a look of cool calculation emerged.

Confused as the others were about her country, they obliged as a map appeared on the table in front of her, replacing the food that she never got to eat.

Looking down at the parchment, Aelin scanned the islands portrayed in beautiful green inks. The continent she saw was called Prythian, the place she heard being mentioned while in the iron box. Then, she thought it was some insignificant country, but looking at this map she wondered if she was not in her world anymore.

If Nehemia had been right, and she could of travelled through worlds with the marks. That she travelled from Maeve’s camp to this completely new place.

If that truly was the case, Aelin may need to stay with these people to find her way back.

She knew the Wyrdmarks for a portal, but this time she would rather not end up in a different, more hostile world, like the realm Valg come from. That meant Aelin needed to try and find the Wyrdmark for Terrasen. For home.

Rhysand watched curiously as she looked over the map with an unreadable expression he couldn’t quite make out.

What was she doing?

This human had evaded answering their questions like a professional. He would have to keep her close over the next couple of weeks.   
Normally he would just torture the answers out of those he needed answers from, especially if they found their way into his house. But this girl was crafty, the first time he had seen her was when she pretended to be dead of all things- slowing her breathing and heart rate enough that he didn’t even hear it at first!

Not to mention the fact that she killed someone almost immediately after arriving, she was truly a mystery- one that Rhysand intended to solve.

She would not break easily, and though Rhysand may not of shown it to other courts often, he did not often prefer taking the violent route.

So he sat watching as she scanned her eyes over that parchment, seemingly looking for a land called Terrasen. It could be in the human lands, he did not know the specifics of the country names there, especially with the ever changing titles that came with every new century.

Still, something wasn’t adding up with this girl. She had come in smelling of fire and burned embers, the wolf following next to her almost humanely observing them.

A mystery indeed.

She looked up then, saying the next words with an expression carefully devoid of any emotion.

“I believe I will be staying with you for longer than expected.”

Not even asking for permission? No matter, Rhysand had planned to send her to the House of Wind anyhow.

Rhysand tuned out the conversation his inner circle were having with the infuriating girl and brushed his dark powers against his mate’s mental barrier.

_Yes?_ Feyre asked.

_I am going to send Celaena to the House of Wind. Will that be ok with your sisters?_

_Nesta… I’m not sure, she’s not doing the best. Elain should be fine with it, I’ll warn them- but try to keep Celaena away from my sisters. Especially Elain- she’s still not ready for anyone to see her._

_Ok, I will get Mor to warn them now, but I will relocate Celaena to the house quite soon, so they won’t get much warning._

_Fine with me._ Feyre responded with, before continuing wickedly.

 _Moving her quickly so we won’t have any more distractions?_ Rhysand could practically feel Feyre wink sultrily.

_You can be as loud as you want for me any day darling._ Rhys sent his wave of desire through his mate before exiting her mind, feeling Feyre’s anticipation for tonight in return, along with a beautiful laugh that echoed through his mind after.

Focusing back on the conversation, with some difficulty, Rhysand mind linked Mor, telling her to warn Feyre’s sisters for Celaena’s upcoming arrival.

  
Mor left the room soon after, surprising Aelin, though she didn’t show it as she disappeared into thin air, leaving no goodbye except from a wink aimed at her.

“I will be moving you to the House of Wind if you are to stay for longer.” Rhysand said.

“Not the House of Earth? Fire? I should fit in perfectly there.” Aelin replied, a mischievous grin overtaking her face. What kind of name is the House of Wind? She made a mental note to _never_ name any houses she may have in the future that ridiculous.

Aelin didn’t even let herself think about what would happen if she doesn’t win the war- which is looking more and more likely as the days pass.

A grin showed itself on the fae’s faces as Rhysand continued.

“A warning however. Feyre’s sisters” he said with a nod to his mate “are also living in the House, but you are not permitted to go onto their level without their permission.”

Aelin nodded in response, watching as Rhysand stood and came over to her side of the table, leading her to stand. She would not be at a disadvantage by sitting down.

“I’m going to winnow us, a form of teleportation. You must hold onto my hand”

Aelin simply smirked. “What of Fenrys?”

At his puzzled expression, she clarified. “My wolf.”

His expression smoothed out as he continued. “He can hold onto my leg, if he is that intelligent. Otherwise you can hold him.”

Fenrys snorted from his snout disbelievingly, and proceeded to wrap his tail around Rhysand’s leg.

After he did so, and Aelin held onto his arm the world shifted into darkness as they moved through the very fabric of reality. Once they ended up on sprawling stairs, Aelin stumbled back slightly.

Fenrys did not stumble however, used to his own form of teleportation. It is curious, Aelin thought, how they have the same power.

Rhysand led them up the remaining stairs into the house, showing them where she couldn’t go- not like that would stop her.

Then he led her to her room, and proceeded to speak.

“Someone from my court will check in later today, and if you have need of anything, ask the house- it is spelled to give what you need.”

“Goodbye” Aelin uttered as he left the room.

Now he was gone, Aelin dropped her arrogant mask and looked at Fenrys tiredly. The room around her was mainly bare of furniture, though if this was a guest bedroom Aelin could not imagine what the master suite would be like.

It had a beautiful marble bathtub down a single step on the other side of the room, though it wasn’t so much a tub as it was a small lake. There was a massive fluffy white rug on the same level as her, beside the bed- which in itself was big enough for five people. At the edge of the room was a huge window with ivory drapes open and ready to fall over the glass, giving Aelin an incredible view of the mountains around her in their wintery glory.

Of course, the window also showed Aelin the countless steps that stopped her from reaching the city below, told to her by Rhysand when he led her up the final steps. She could not see the city from here.

Aelin was in no more than a glided cage.

No matter, Aelin would find her way out if she really needed to. For now, she simply asked the house for an apple and meat for Fenrys to eat, content to spend the next minutes in each other’s silent comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️ ✨  
> I cannot believe I have almost reached 50 kudos already! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story!  
> I love you all 💋 😘  
> As always I also love Kudos and Comments (I read them all!)  
> -JBerry11

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a very specified upload time, but hopefully the next Chapter will be out next week.  
> If you got this far, thanks for reading! ✨ ❤️  
> I love hearing what you thought (any constructive criticism is fine, but no hate please) and Kudos are really appreciated ;)  
> \- JBerry11


End file.
